


A Final, 'Thank You'

by YamaguchisCowlick



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone is grown up, final goodbyes to muse, if u squint theres lowkey kotonico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaguchisCowlick/pseuds/YamaguchisCowlick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>µ's is over. They had their final live at the dome, being completely surrounded by love from fans. After µ's, some of them easily forgot about being an idol. Some didn't forgot their days as easily.</p>
<p>So graduation time is over. April 1st has passed and after the Final Live, all the members declared µ's as disbanded. They passed the feather on to new generation of idols, to new schools, to new girls with hopes and dreams. </p>
<p>Yet, do you ever wonder what happened to them after all these years? And what if they found a piece from their past? From µ's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minami Kotori

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my new project at the moment. I originally planned not to work on this since I was working on Reasons to Live and another AU, but come on. µ's is ending and I'm grieving so here goes nothing! I'm still accepting letters to µ's and you can find this on my twitter @makistomato. Just stroll down a bit and there will be some bumps to show you. 
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated!
> 
> Also, thank you to some lovely people who did take time to make letters! The first one is from LunaAmatisia on Twitter (they basically did all the girls so she'll be mentioned in every one), the second one is from me, and the last one is from Arseouls on Twitter! Thank you so much for helping me with this project! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“W-Wait up!” Kotori struggled to meet the taxi driver’s eyes. Kotori watched the cab drive away from her and to another person.

Kotori sighed, feeling the cold air nip at her skin. She looked all around herself, yet there seemed to be not taxis at all. Her arm was starting to hurt since she was carrying new dresses for idols. Ever since µ's ended, she had been scouted for many fashion companies. Some of the companies even worked worldwide! She accepted, moving from one company to another every year

Kotori was feeling brave, so she decided to move away from the one spot she was porched on. 

‘Maybe this is a good choice! Or, maybe this will be a horrible choice. Oh gosh, where’s Honoka?’

Even after the years, Kotori continued to be Honoka’s friend. She even chats with Umi time to time. Umi tends to be busy with work, but it’s still nice to hear her soothing voice.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kotori’s eyes lit up when she saw a cab driving up to her.

Waving her hands frantically, she ran up to the side of the curb. “Over here! Taxi!”

The world decided to spit on her in the next minute. The taxi pulled up, splashing her with dirty water. Kotori shrieked, turning around before the costumes could get ruined. Then, a business man came up, taking the cab from Kotori. The cab drove off again, splashing her with once more with muddy water. Kotori curled up into a ball, shutting her eyes tight as she felt the water hit her head. 

After a few seconds, Kotori picked up her head. Wiping away the stray droplets, Kotori rushed to check the costumes. Sighing happily, she was pleasantly surprised when nothing seemed to affect the costumes. Even if some water got on the costume, soap will easily fix the problem.

Standing up, Kotori gave a soft groan as she felt her soaking clothes. She felt almost as if she were drowning in her own clothing. Wringing out her shirt, she noticed a black car pulling up.

“Wow Kotori, bad day?” Kotori’s head perked up, easily recognizing the voice from her youth.  
“Nico-chan?” Kotori sputters out, in disbelief. She hadn’t talked to Nico ever since her last year in high school. She had only talked to her manager.

“Nico Yazawa at your service! Get in loser.”

Grinning brightly, Kotori stepped into the car.

Nico hadn’t change one bit.

……….

Kotori blew on her hot chocolate, sipping shortly after. “Ahhh, Nico-chan, you make great hot chocolate!”

Nico lightly blushes, playing with her fingers. “I sharpened up some skills recently. Beverage making was one of those.”

“I see. Thank you for letting me stay here the night.” Kotori smiled.

“It’s no problem. You’re one of my friends, and plus you make my costumes.” Nico smiles back. “Oh yeah! I just remembered.” Nico quickly rushes to a box, grabbing a few letters.

“I got these from a fan meet a few days ago. They asked if I could give it to you.” Nico slides the letters across the table. Kotori shakily takes them, inspecting the letters.

“W-Wait, me?” Kotori sputters out, clutching the letters, but not hard enough to crumple it.

“Yes you. Why would I have given it to you if it was for someone.” Nico glares, letting her tsundere personality show (‘How cute!’ Kotori thinks). “Maybe they are proclaiming their love for you, Minalinsky.”

Kotori blushes, hearing her fashion name in person, 

“Oh well, what’s the worst that could happen?” She questions, carefully opening the letter.  
In the first letter, the paper is blue, decorated with little hearts.

‘Kotori, until recently it was also hard to feel fond of you. I realized I have also felt I can't shine much by myself and can only work to support others. Thank you for letting me realize what I needed to tell myself: you are just as important and help the others shine more brightly.’

Kotori’s eyes widen, seeing the date of the letter.

‘2013’

“Nico, read this letter.” 

Nico gives Kotori a questioning look. Taking the letter from Kotori, Nico scans the paper.

“Oh my gosh… Open the next one!”

Kotori rushes to the next letter. This time, it’s a simple lined paper with tear marks.

‘Dear Kotori,

No words can explain how much I love you. I remember when I first saw you on a recorded live. You were shining so brightly and you stood out to me. You looked so happy on the stage, smiling and dancing along with the fans. I wished that one day I would be able to experience the happiness you shared with the fans that day. It pained me seeing Muse was going to end. You guys got me out of depression, and I know it sounds so dorky. I know I’ll never be able to see you guys live, but I’ll support you in every way I can. If it’s just telling people Muse, or talking about you. I will support you.

From, Melissa.’

Kotori tears up, reading over each word again and again.

“Nico, these letters were from the time of Muse.”  
“No way, what’s the date on the white paper?”

“2013.” Kotori wipes away some forming tears.

What could be in the next letter?

Shakily, she opens the next letter. Kotori smiles at the paper, filled with drawings of birds. Kotori looks at the date, and realizes it’s as well 2013.

‘Dear Kotori,

Ahh, my baby birb. The smiles you put on my face are something I won't forget. (I never ended up getting the Demon or Magician Kotori and I'm still salty) but regardless, I love you and your obsession with alpacas. Your voice is amazing and I love the way you sing your heart out and it truly deserves more appreciation. On top of that, the things you've done for muse is astonishing, supporting, designing costumes, and being an amazing second year. We'll always be with you in your heart. Stay fighting Kotori! 

From, Jae.’

Kotori simply breaks down. Sobs fill the empty apartment, and Nico rushes to her side. Nico keeps rubbing her back, asking what’s wrong.

Kotori can’t respond. Her throat is filled with sobs, and she feels her body ache from the pain she’s experiencing. Nico panics, asking more frantically, ‘what happened?’ and ‘can I look at the letter?’

Kotori’s heart is filled with sadness. She misses µ's, she misses them all. She misses the practicing until you can’t feel your legs. She misses going out with her whole group, looking at new merchandise of themselves. She misses when everything was simple, and all she had to do was dance and sing. She hates the real world full of evil, nasty people. She hates how she observes the stage, rather than standing on it. She hates everything about not being an idol.

Kotori loved the thrill of being an idol, so why did she stop?

 

……….

The first puzzle piece is put back in place.


	2. Hoshizora Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need that small push to realize where your heart belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, so sorry for not updating, Exams killed me as well as volleyball. I'll try my best to update soon, but I have to work on Reasons to Live >_> Anyway! Enjoy!

“Thank you so much for visiting the café, nya! We hope to see you again! Bye, bye!” Rin waved enthusiastically to the large group who had just left the restaurant. Grinning like a cat, Rin rushed over to her best friend who was currently placed at a table.

“Welcome to our café, nya! My name is Hoshizora Neko and I will be your maid for the evening! What would you like to try?” 

“Rin—“

“SHHH! Kayo-chin, don’t say my real name in here. It’s against the rules of being a maid!”

“Right…” Hayano looks around nervously. “Uhm, I’ll take whichever is the most popular.”

“Okay! One ‘Neko Ramen’ coming right up!”

Rin rushed over to the kitchen, smiling at her co-workers. Rin first started working here after µ's disbanded. Rin had some free time after µ's, and she recalled how much she had enjoyed working at Kotori’s maid café. After pondering the idea of becoming a maid, she finally decided that she would try it. Her first shift when wonderfully, and she continued the road of being a maid.

Turning on the stove, Rin dumped noodles into a pot and waited for them to become soft.

‘µ's… I wonder how they’re doing…’ Rin sighs, leaning on the counter. She wonders how the third years are doing. Hayano and RIn don’t even talk to Maki anymore. Although, Hayano has been in touch with Nico recently. 

She really does miss the girls. Memories of µ's usually resurface like spending weekends together, practicing songs, and going to arcades. 

Yet, you can’t dwell on the past.

Rin dumps the seasoning into the pot, mixing the noodles in with the spice. Turning off the heat, Rin pours the ramen into a bowl. Grabbing some seaweed, Rin makes a cat face from cutouts. Rin also decided that she would grab two rice balls for Hayano (her love for rice balls never faltered).

Rin carefully heads back to Hayano, making sure not to ruin the seaweed cat.

“Here you go, Kayo-chin! Would you like me to feed it to you?” Rin smirks.

Hayano’s face erupts in red blush. “E-Eh? Ri—I mean Hoshizora Neko! Don’t say something like that!”

“I’m kidding!” Rin giggles, setting the food down in front of Hayano. “But, I am going to stay by your table.”

“Of course you would.” Hayano rolls her eyes, some red leaving her face.

Rin hums happily, taking a seat in front of Hayano.

“Do you like working here?” Hayano asks suddenly.

“Well, of course I do! I think it’s awesome!”

“Doesn’t it remind you of µ's?”

“Well, yeah. Almost anything reminds me of µ's now. I’ve just learned to ignore it, I guess.”

Silence fills the air.

“You got me rice balls!?”

Rin giggles once again. “Of course I would! They are your favorite.”  
“You remembered after all this time…”

Ah yes, the Rin and Hayano fall out. Rin had gradually stopped talking to Hayano after she became a maid. Hayano had other things on her mind as well (which is still unknown to RIn). Nobody would have guessed it, but it happened. Life went on.

“Hoshizora Neko! It’s time for your performance!” A co-worked called out from the front of the café.

“O-Oh! Okay!” Rin rushed to grab the notepad from her pocket. She grabs a pen as well and hands both objects over to Hayano.

“Kayo-chin, can you pick a song for me to perform? We have our costumers pick our songs.”

On the list, its filled with all kinds of songs. From modern day pop to vocaloid, from indie songs to rock, they had all kinds of songs. A few of these songs were different from the rest. Some of these songs were from the days of µ's. 

Hayano smiled fondly, and marked a box next to the song ‘Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE.’

Rin’s eyes widened. Hayano was really going to make her sing one of the old µ's songs? Afand ter all this time? She can’t even remember how the lyrics go!

‘But, you remember all the songs from µ's’ A small voice in Rin’s head says.

‘I can’t deny that…’

Rin takes a deep breath, and takes hold of Hayano’s hands. 

“Okay! I’ll do my best!” She cheers.

Hayano laughs, and squeezes Rin’s hands.  
“You always do your best.”

Rin lets go of Hayano’s hands and rushes to the stage. She can already feel the shining light on her face. She clears her throat while quickly rushing to the stage. It feels like the first time µ's performed, but it feels amazing to be back on stage. 

Climbing up the steps to the stage, she lets out a breath. Around her is everyone from the store, including the maids. A butler hands her a microphone, and she taps the top of the mic. A screeching noise is made.

“H-Hello everyone! I’m Hoshizora Neko! Uhm, I don’t perform a lot since my days of being a school idol. But, I decided I would try my best to face my fears. I guess I’m scared of loving the stage so much, I won’t be able to do anything except shoot for becoming an idol.”

Conversation bursts in the café. People yelling, “Shoot for the stars, Neko-chan!” or, “We believe in you!” 

“Hehe, thanks everyone! I’ll do my best! So please, listen to me and make sure your heart is touched by my words!” 

The music starts, and Rin instantly remembers the steps for the song. She remembers all the steps and words, as well as interacting with the crowd. 

People are waving around their glowsticks, singing along to the best of their ability. Many people remember the song, since it was from µ's. Eventually, Rin can hear someone yell out, “We love you Rin!”

Whilst dancing, Rin noticed Hayano in the front of the crowd. She was waving an orange glowstick, singing along. Rin swore that she was tearing up as well. Rin rushed over to the front and held out the microphone so Hayano’s voice could be heard. Hayano was full on crying, and Rin was starting to tear up. 

Rin didn’t even realize when the song was over. All she remembered was climbing down from the stage, hugging everyone, and taking three letters from someone.

 

“Rin, you’re crying!”

“H-Huh?” Rin felt her face and realized she WAS crying. Hot, salty globs of tears ran down her face. “You’re crying too!”

“I know I am!” Sobbed Hayano. “Just open up those letters!”

“Okay!”

Rin ripped open all three letters.

‘Rin, you didn't get your time to shine until so late, but it was so important to me. Thanks for loving and supporting your friends so unconditionally and selflessly, and yet, for letting yourself accept to have the spotlight some time.’

‘Dear Rin,  
has it really been a year since i've met you? it's felt like forever! time flies when you're having fun, huh? i still remember the day i met you... november 20th, 2014. i didn't like you that much then, but looking back now, i can't see any reason why i would hate you! ah, the final live is already here.... it's very bittersweet for me, and i bet it's like that for you as well. i'll try to keep this short and sweet, since i'm trying not to cry as i'm writing this right now. i know "thank you" is very short and vague, but it really expresses my feeling for you. the past year has been a blast with you around, and you've made my life so much brighter and happier than it ever would be. without you or μ's, i don't know what would have happened to me. so thank you for being your energetic self, and i wish you the best! i love you so much, the most beautiful star in the galaxy! ★

From, your biggest fan Nicole' 

‘Dear Rin,

Oh man, where do I begin? I love your personality. I relate to you so much. I usually act like a ‘supporting character’ but you’re so much more. You let all the members shine so brightly, you forgot to shine yourself. You’re a lot like me. I also got picked on when I was younger when I wore ‘boyish’ clothes. You helped me realize that you can be a girl and be both girly and boyish. Thank you for loving everyone and having your bright personality rub off on everyone. We love you!

From, Melissa’

Rin smiles, holding the letters close to her chest.

She loved the mystery that was involved with being an idol, you never knew how the day would end up. 

Now, rin has a new idea to reflect on.

‘Why did I stop being an idol?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
> -Hoshizora = Starry Sky  
> -Neko = Cat


End file.
